June 10th
by Fannish
Summary: Pam wakes up early on the morning of June 10th. Has she made the right decision?


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially nothing related to "The Office". I'm just playing with these characters and will put them back when I'm done. My first fic in this fandom and the first I've written in over five years, so...be gentle._

* * *

**June 10th**

At 7:55 her eyes snapped open, just like every day. She hadn't gotten much sleep, but it didn't matter. Pam Beesly was nothing if not a creature of habit.

_June 10th. Wow._ She'd looked forward to this day for almost six months, ever since Roy had set the date. She wasn't sure how long she had dreaded it.

Rolling over, she stared for a long moment at the back of the dark head next to her. A familiar rumbling sound stirred her out of her reverie. _Do all men snore like that?_ She sighed to herself with a wry smile. She slid gently out of the bed and moved as quietly as possible out of the room.

She stood in the kitchen and realized that she had no idea what to do. _June 10th. My God, it's June 10th Should I make breakfast?_ She had planned this day so meticulously, but this moment was something she hadn't anticipated. Her plans had definitely not included standing in the middle of the kitchen feeling lost. She decided to make coffee. Her stomach couldn't handle food. She'd...she'd make him whatever he wanted when he finally woke up. That seemed like the thing to do.

She sat at the kitchen table cradling the giant lavender coffee mug and stared at ther hands. Her nail was chipped. She had a manicure scheduled for 11:00am. It had actually been Kelly's idea: "For those sweet pictures of the bride and groom's hands with their wedding rings on a satiny pillow. Ryan has such nice hands, doesn't he?" Pam had never noticed Ryan's hands. She hadn't been able to persuade Roy to go with her- even though his hands were rough and his nails jagged from his work in the warehouse. There was no point in worrying about that now, though. She was keeping her own appointment anyway.

June 10th. June 10th. She hadn't thought it was going to come, not really. But here it was, and she was starting her new life. New and improved? _Well, no more "longest engagement" awards, anyway_. She laughed mirthlessly to herself.

She was happy with her choices. Her life was finally going to be what she had always wanted. Maybe she would make some toast after all. Of course, every choice you make means you don't choose something (someone?) else...The anxious, queasy feeling washed over her again as she stood up. _No toast, then._

A squeak of bedsprings and a click of the bedroom door whispered a warning that he was awake. Pam swallowed nervously and then snorted a silent chuckle at herself. It was oddly funny how sounds she'd heard every day for years were suddenly so signficant today.

He was coming downstairs and she had no idea how she was supposed to behave. Today was just- well, everything felt different. Last night everything had been clear and settled and right, but today...today was June 10th and he was coming down the stairs and she was terrified because what if this was the wrong choice?

"Good morning." His voice was husky with sleep, but he was looking at her alertly and with concern. "Are you OK?"

She shrugged. "It's June 10th, you know." She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I know." He walked across the room and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed into his warmth and remembered how he'd come bounding up to her door last night, when he was supposed to be on another continent. How he'd been ready to beg her not to go through with a wedding that she'd cancelled only hours before. How they had wrapped themselves around one another and cried and laughed and been right for each other.

"Are you OK?" he asked again, his lips brushing the top of her head.

"I will be," she answered softly. June 10th. Her first morning with Jim in her bed, in her kitchen, in her arms. It was supposed to be her wedding day. Instead, it was the first day of her life.


End file.
